Purpose
by joxvnk
Summary: Aku taruh hatiku dalam genggamanmu, disana terdapat jiwaku yang dapat kau simpan. Aku membiarkanmu masuk dengan segala yang aku bisa. Kau tidak sulit diraih. Dan kau memberikanku hal yang terindah yang tak pernah aku tahu.Kau memeberiku tujuan..
1. Lost Light

**"Aku taruh hatiku dalam genggamanmu,**

 **disana terdapat jiwaku yang dapat kau simpan.**

 **Aku membiarkanmu masuk**

 **dengan segala yang aku bisa.**

 **Kau tidak sulit diraih.**

 **Dan kau memberikanku hal yang terindah yang tak pernah aku tahu.**

 **Kau memberiku tujuan.."**

_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **RivaMika pairing**

 **Rate? u know me lah..**

 **Warnings: Typo(s), Berteleh-teleh, Gaje, Abal-abal, baper gagal**

 ** _P U R P O S E_**

 _Chapter 1 : Lost Light_

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangannya lurus kedepan, air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Gasnya habis. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana..

Tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menatap kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Mikasa diam disitu. Menatap Armin dan Eren yang terkapar lemah tak bernyawa didepannya.

Beberapa raksasa-raksasa itu mendekati Mikasa. Mikasa tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam menikmati kepedihan yang ada dalam hatinya. Ketakutan yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Saat satu titan mendekat kearah Mikasa, Mikasa tetap diam. Membiarkan saja dirinya terlahap dan ikut ke surga bersama Eren dan Armin.

Satu titan berukuran 7 meter mendekatinya.

8 meter jaraknya dengan titan itu..

6 meter..

4 meter..

"Hanji!urusi mereka, biar aku yang mengurus bocah-bocah ini!!!"

"Siap heichou!!!"

Seorang laki-laki bermarga Ackerman menggendong mikasa sekenanya dan terbang dengan 3D Manuver Gearnya menaiki dinding.

"Jelas-jelas titan berada sangat dekat denganmu, bisa-bisanya kau diam saja. Kau ingin mati, eh?!!" Ujar pria itu. Tapi Mikasa tetap diam, mengeluarkan lagi sisa-sisa air mata yang ingin ia keluarkan. Ia masih duduk berlutut dihadapan Korporal berperawakan pendek itu. Masih mematung mengingat kejadian yang ia alami.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau sedih karena kematian dua sahabatmu itu. Aku tahu, aku tahu rasanya. Aku sudah merasakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Dan aku tidak merasa aku tidak mampu untuk maju. Kau harusnya berpikir lurus dan profesional, Ackerman!" Ujar Levi semakin keras—membentak.

"Gasku habis. Semua pisaunya patah. Aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku kehilangan keluargaku. Kau puas?kau puas memarahiku karena aku tidak memikirkan tentang keselamatanku, oh bukan..maksudku, kau puas memarahiku karena aku tidak profesional?puas?!"

"Siapa yang memarahimu, sialan?"

"Kau barusan membentakku!" Mikasa berkata dengan keras. Namun tidak sekeras biasanya. Kali ini agak—sangat—melemah.

"Levi..sebaiknya kau jangan membentak orang yang sedang berduka, harusnya kau bangkitkan lagi semangatnya dengan memahami perasaannya. Kau kan pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Kau ini bagaimana sih?sudahlah, kau jaga dia saja disini. Aku akan lanjut menghabisi 2 yang ada disana. Sehabis itu kita selesai. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini" Hange datang dan membisikkan hal tersebut kepada Levi.

"Jadi..maumu sekarang apa Ackerman?" Ucap Levi dingin.

"Terserah kau"

"Berdiri!"

Mikasa pun berdiri tapi ia terjatuh lagi. Levi dengan sigap—refleks—langsung menangkap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Levi cuek.

"A-aku tidak tah—"

"Biar aku periksa, duduklah" Mikasa pun setelah itu duduk dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Kakimu patah.."

Mikasa hanya menghela nafas, ia malas berbicara. Kecuali jika Eren dan Armin dihidupkan kembali.

"Yang merepotkan adalah, bagaimana cara agar kau bisa kembali ke markas" Ucap Levi sambil berpikir.

"Levi, kami sudah selesai!kita kembali ke markas kan?tenang saja..korban jiwa dibawa ke markas" Ucap Hanji

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah.." Tukas Levi. Lalu seorang demi seorang pergi meninggalkan Levi dan Mikasa berdua saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke markas?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain ini.."

o0o

To Be Continued

 **Kutunggu review nya yaaaa..!**

 **btw purpose itu lagunya Justin Bieber.**

 **Sumarrynya ityu translate dari reffnya**


	2. Until

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s),AU,OOC,Semi-canon,dan lain-lain**

 **Rate:T**

 **Don't Like,Dont Read**

 **RnR please**

 ** _P U R P O S E_**

Chapter 2 : Until

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa!kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya laki-laku bersurai coklat susu kepada Mikasa yang terbaring di kamarnya.

"Heh, kau lihat sendiri kan? Kakinya patah. Apa coba yang kau katakan 'baik-baik saja' ? Bodoh" Celetuk Levi kepada Jean—Laki-laki itu.

Jean pun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tunggu, Mikasa ada disini. Tapi Eren dan Ar—"

"Keluar.."

"T-tapi Heichou.."

"KUBILANG KELUAR!!!"

Jean pun keluar atas perintah korporalnya.

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya" Ucap Mikasa kepada Levi.

'Tumben sekali dia seperti ini. Biasanya ia ketus. Apalagi pada si kuda itu' Ucap inner Levi.

"Hei, kau berubah ya" Ucap Levi lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak seperti seorang Ackerman"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Eren dan Armin?"

FLASHBACK MODE ON

Recon Corps sedang bertugas di depan dinding. Eren menjadi titan, sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin melindungi Eren. Anggota regu lain kembali ke markas. Tapi Armin dan Mikasa bersikeras untuk bersama Eren dan membantunya. Akhirnya anggota lain meninggalkan mereka dan berkata akan datang kembali setelah mengisi gas.

Mereka nyaris berhasil.

"Mikasa, sebentar lagi Eren akan berubah menjadi wujyd manusia lagi, kau bunuh yang di daerah sana, aku bersama Eren" Ucap Armin.

"Baiklah Armin.." Mikasa pun pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Armin.

Eren berhasil menjadi wujud manusianya. Tapi tiba-tiba, seekor titan menggengam Armin dan Eren dan melahap setengah badan 2 manusia itu bersamaan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran dua orang itu dan membuat mereka tidak sigap.

Sekembalinya Mikasa, ia menemukan teman-temannya tergeleletak tanpa nyawa dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Ia ingin mencari pertolongan tapi gasnya habis. Ia juga sangat lelah. Sulit sekali untuk berdiri karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Dan hatinya jauh lebih sakit

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

"Heichou, tadi kau benar-benar tidak keberatan menggendongku menuju markas kan??"

"Tidak"

"Oh..sampai kapan kau ingin disini heichou?"

"Sampai kau pulih dari luka tubuhmu.."

Levi pun berlajan menuju pintu dan berkata lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Mikasa, "Dan juga sampai luka hatimu sembuh.."

Saat ia membuka pintu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tidur dulu, selamat malam.." Lalu Levi pun pergi.

Pagi harinya, Levi mengantar senampan roti ke kamar Mikasa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, heichou"

"Aku tidak merasa kau repotkan. Nanti malam jenazah korban akan dibakar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ya"

"Sasha, Connie, Jean dan Historia ingin menjengukmu. Aku keluar dulu" Ucap Levi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Apa benar Eren dan Armin meninggal? Aku mendengarnya dari Hanji-san" Ucap Historia agak panik.

"Ya..itu benar" Jawab Mikasa

"Aku turut berduka cita ya.." Tukas Connie.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Jean.

"Hanya luka sedikit, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Mikasa sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasha.

"Heichou membawakanku tiga roti, kau makan saja sisanya. Masih ada dua, aku tidak begitu lapar" Jawab Mikasa.

"Terima ka—"

"Sasha!" Jean menahan tangan Sasha yang hampir mengambil roti tersebut. Disertakan dengan deathglare kuda yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa Jean? Kan Mika—"

"Aku setuju dengan Jean. Aku rasa Mikasa memang butuh banyak energi. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengambilnya" Lanjut Historia.

"Mikasa makanlah. Kau butuh nutrisi. Jangan sampai kau mati konyol hanya karena kau kehilangan dua temanmu itu" Ucap Jean.

"Akan kumakan nanti. Oh ya, Jean, Sasha..aku merasa ada yang berbeda diantara kalian" Jawab Mikasa.

Wajah keduanya—Jean dan Sasha—sedikit memerah.

"Mikasa belum tahu ya? Jean kan sekarang berpacaran dengan Sasha" Jawab Connie.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu" Ucap Mikasa.

Malam harinya

Mikasa menaiki kursi roda kayu yang didorong oleh Levi. Mereka menuju halaman untuk pembakaran.

Mikasa tidak menangis. Ia menahannya, sampai ia menemukan kalung Eren..

"Eren..." Ucap Mikasa

"Mikasa" Tegur Levi

"Eren!!" Ucap Mikasa lagi

"Mikasa!!" Tegur Levi lagi

Semua mata terarah ke mereka berdua. Ke Mikasa di kursi rodanya yang terfokus kepada air mata dan kalung Eren dan ke Levi yang terfokus untuk membuat Mikasa jangan menangis.

Levi yang tidak ingin membuat keributan membawa Mikasa kembali ke kamarnya.

Levi sedikut membanting pintu kamar Mikasa lalu berkata, "Apa-apaan kau seperti itu didepan umum bodoh!"

Mikasa tak berkutik. Ia tetap menatap kalung kesayangan Eren dan syal merah pemberian Eren yang ia lepas dan ia genggam.

"Bisakah kau fokus kepadaku dan jangan fokus hanya kepada Eren?!!"

Mikasa menoleh ke arah Levi. Sekitar satu menit ruangan itu penuh keheningan.

"Maaf.." Bisik Mikasa.

"Mikasa..kau.. begitu mencintai Eren ya?" Ucap Levi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Namun dapat dirasakan oleh Mikasa, terdapat nada kecewa didalam perkataan tersebut.

"Aku—"

o0o

To Be Continued

 **Haha..hehe..hoho..hihi..huhu**

 **jujur, gw rasa ini fanfic unfaedah banget.**

 **serius...**

 **btw ini tingkat keOOC annya gede bgt**

 **reviewnya yaa**

 **dan makasih buat levieren225** **yang setia support saya hampir setiap story saya :)**


	3. How You Call Me

Shingeki no Kyojin

Belongs to Hajime Isayama

Warning:

Typo(s),AU,OOC,Semi-canon,dan lain-lain

Rate:T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

RnR please

P U R P O S E

Chapter 3 : How You Call Me

"Aku memang mencint—"

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Eren, Mikasa! Camkan itu. Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya"

Setelah berkata demikian, Levi berniat keluar dari kamar Mikasa, tetapi langkahnya tertahan oleh kata-kata selanjutnya dari Mikasa.

"Heichou, percuma kau kembuatku melupakannya. Aku tetap tidak punya siapa-siapa.." Ujar Mikasa sambil sesekali terisak kecil.

"Nanti kau akan sadar bahwa kau masih memiliki satu orang yang bisa kau andalkan" Ucap Levi

"Tapi siapa?"

"Akan kau ketahui nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Karena kau adalah humanity strongest. Jadi kau harus cepat sembuh, kami membutuhkanmu. 1 jam lagi aku akan kembali, kalau kau belum tidur, kuhajar kau" Ucap Levi lalu meninggalkan Mikasa.

1 jam kemudian, sesuai janjinya kepada Mikasa, Levi memasuki kamar Mikasa lagi. Mikasa sedang terlelap dengan tenang, rambut hitam berkilaunya yang mulai memanjang masih rapi, bulu mata lentiknya terlihat indah diatas kelopak mata putihnya. Ia baru saja tertidur.

"Mikasa..." Gumam Levi pelan, kemudian mendekati Mikasa, mengambil seuntai rambut hitamnya, lalu mencium bau wangi segar dari rambut perempuan tersebut. Membelai pelan keningnya, lalu mencium singkat bibir merah muda Mikasa.

Menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu lalu bergumam, "Aku akan melindungimu Mikasa, aku janji akan bersamamu. Menggeser posisi Eren dihatimu.." Setelah berkata demikian, Levi keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Pagi itu Levi seperti biasa mengantar makanan ke ruangan Mikasa.

"Heichou"

"Apa"

"Maaf bila aku lancang,tapi..apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan Mikasa itu sukses membuat Levi ngejleb sangat dalam.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal itu kepada korporalmu, bocah" Ucap Levi dingin (baca:Salah Tingkah) .

"M-maaf kalau begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah, sebelum makananmu dingin" Kemudian Levi pun meninggalkan Mikasa diruangan itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Mikasa selesai makan, Historia Reiss datang untuk mengambil piring kotor milik Mikasa. Sebelum menaruh piring kotor, gadis pirang itu berjanji akan kembail ke kamar Mikasa karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Mikasa.

Historia kembali ke kamar Mikasa., seperti janjinya.

"Umm...Mikasa..dulu Jean itu menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu" Ucap Historia.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, setelah ia sadar bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Eren, dia memutuskan untuk mencari wanita lain dan...yaa akhirnya dia berhasil. Ia cukup bahagia dengan Sasha sekarang. Yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu adalah, Jean saja sudah bisa berubah. Kenapa kau belum? Aku rasa pasti ada sat atau lebih laki-laki disini yang menyukaimu. Percayalah padaku, Mikasa" Ujar Historia dengan sifat dewinya.

"Reiss, kau boleh keluar sekarang" Ucap Levi yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"E-eh, b-baiklah, heichou" Setelah itu, Historia pergi meninggalkan Levi dan Mikasa di kamar itu.

"Tadi Reiss bicara apa padamu, Mikasa"

"Tidak ad— eh, sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Mikasa', Heichou? Biasanya kau memanggilku Ackerman. Tadi malam juga, kau memanggilku Mikasa, aku baru menyadari" Baiklah, Levi kehilangan kosakata yang ia pelajari sejak bayi. Bahkan mungkin nama teman-teman yang ia selalu kenang ia lupa. Hanya karena ia kelepasan memanggil Mikasa dengan namanya. Bukan dengan marganya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti" Levi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

oOo

To Be Continued

 **Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ini itu ini itu ekspektasi gw banyak bangeeeeeeeeeetttt!**

 **Pendecc**

 **sangad pendecc**

 **sependecc lipai/digampols**

 **godaankuh many banget Yalordd**

 **btw minta reviewnya yak**


	4. You given me purpose

**_Purpose song belongs to Justin Bieber_**

 ** _SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama_**

 ** _This ff belongs to me_**

 ** _Maap kalo aga2 ga sesuai ama ekspektasi kalean.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mikasa sangat kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Dan membiarkan Levi memanggil namanya. Toh, itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Mikasa menjalankan harinya dengan Levi yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk bisa berjalan dengan kakinya lagi.

"Berdirilah, Mikasa" Ucap Levi tegas. Mikasa pun berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok batu disampingnya. Dan ia bisa berdiri tegak tanpa tumpuan hanya dengan sekali mencoba. Cukup kuat memang.

"Sekarang berjalanlah" Perintah Levi lagi. Ia pun menapakkan satu kakinya kedepan. Namun ia tidak sekuat saat berdiri tadi. Ia nyaris terjatuh. Namun Levi menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Posisi lengan kiri Levi melingkari pinggang Mikasa. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan Mikasa.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Mikasa sendiri bergantung di pundak Levi.

Levi hanya diam. Menikmati momen ketika ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Mikasa. Mikasa juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Percuma saja ia bergerak melepas Levi. Toh, ia akan terjatuh juga jika ia melepas Levi.

Levi yang tahu bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari kesempatan pun melapas Mikasa perlahan. Meyakinkan diri bahwa Mikasa bisa berdiri dengan baik.

"Kau bisa sendiri?" Tanya Levi

"Aku tidak yakin..."

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu"

Levi pun membantu Mikasa dalam proses pemulihan terakhir Mikasa.

Sampai Mikasa bahkan sudah bisa memakai 3D Manuver Gear lagi.

Tapi Levi mengalami sedikit kesedihan karena ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Mikasa setiap hari.

Dan malam itu, tanggal 29 Maret. Malam sebelum ulangtahun Eren.Semua tahu itu. Sejak malam sebelumnya juga Levi sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Mikasa 'termanipulasi' dan hanya terfokus kepada Levi. Hanya pada Levi seorang. Tapi sayangnya, ia masih memiliki perasaan. Ia tahu rasanya kehilangan. Ia sangat tahu. Karena itu ia memilih untuk diam dan mendorong Mikasa agar terus maju. Bisa dibilang, cinta dalam diam.

Kala itu, hujan turun cukup deras. Cukup besar untuk membuat orang-orang kedinginan. Dan Levi tahu bahwa selimut yang ada di kamar Mikasa sedang dicuci. Maka, Levi membawa selimut simpanan yang ada di lemari pakaiannya ke kamar Mikasa.

Dan lagi-lagi Levi mendapatkan Mikasa menangis.

"Mikasa" Yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

Sambil menghapus air matanya, Mikasa menjawab Levi.

"Ada apa, Heichou" Jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Mengapa kau menangis lagi, Mikasa? Sudah kubilang, lupakan Eren. Masih ada orang yang jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada Eren kau tahu?!"

"Siapa, Heichou"

Levi terpaku. Dengan bodohnya ia kelepasan lagi. Ia biasanya bisa mengontrol diri dengan baik. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia sering kelepasan. Mungkin faktor U. Atau karena kegugupannya? I tidak tahu.

"Aku. Jadi tolong, aku lebih bisa menyayangimu, melindungimu, atau apapun itu. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Sifat kasarku terhadap Eren membuatmu tak nyaman bukan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku pergi dulu, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu. Aku sudah dapat membaca dari raut wajahmu juga kau tidak percaya kan? Kau tidak perlu percaya. Anggap saja aku tidak ada, selamat malam"

Mikasa pun ditinggalkannya terpaku begitu saja. Mikasa bingung, senang atau sedih. Kecewa atau bahagia. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata atasannya barusan. Ia yang sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Levi pun berlari keluar ruangan. Mengejar Heichou-nya yang hendak pergi kembali ke ruangannya. Tentu saja ia bisa memukan Levi karena jelas-jelas Levi berjalan, Mikasa berlari. Namun, Mikasa menemukan Levi di ruang bawah tanah. Entah sedang apa disana.

"Heich—"

"Apa"

"Aku—"

"Mikasa, aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Heichou, aku..aku tidak sekejam yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau mau, ak—"

"Mikasa..." Setelah ia menggumamkan nama gadis itu, ia berdiri di anak tangga yang membuatnya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari perempuan itu lalu mendekap perempuan itu perlahan. Untuk saat itu, Mikasa benar-benar merasa lumpuh seutuhnya. Tidak ada satupun keinginan dari hatinya untuk melepas pelukan sang atasan. Ia merasa hangat. Pelukannya lebih hangat ketimbang pelukan Eren yang notabene tidak pernah memeluknya.

"Dunia ini kejam.. kau harus melaluinya.. dan aku akan membantumu melaluinya. Aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Levi memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Terima kasih, Heichou. Aku akan berusaha" Jawab Mikasa.

Levi selaku orang yang lebih dewasa melepas pelukan mereka dan menepis jarak antara mereka.

"Mikasa, aku akan memberimu tujuan hidup..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku taruh hatiku dalam genggamanmu,_

 _Belajar dari apa yang kau berikan padaku,_

 _Aku tidak peduli apapun, dimanapun,_

 _Kau tidak sulit diraih.._

 _Dan kau memberiku hal terindah_

 _Yang aku pernah tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yeah,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You given me purpose.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _end._


End file.
